Implantable neuromodulation systems can provide electrical stimulation for the treatment of pain and/or various neurological disorders. Neuromodulation systems typically include a plurality of stimulation electrodes which may be implanted at specific sites along a spinal cord, a peripheral nerve, or in a brain of a patient; the plurality of electrodes are typically mounted to an elongate lead body which carries corresponding conductors for electrical coupling of the electrodes to a neuromodulation device. Electrical coupling to the device is accomplished via connector elements terminating each conductor at a lead connector, which is configured to mate with a corresponding connector port of the neuromodulation device.
In recent years, new models of neuromodulation systems have been developed for increased functionality, for example, in providing stimulation from an increasing number of lead electrodes. In order to accommodate the increased functionality, while keeping a bulk of these implantable systems to a minimum, for patient comfort, there is a need for miniaturization of system components and higher density arrangements of these components without sacrificing system reliability.